


it beats for you (it bleeds for you)

by scbistg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, VampChan is mentioned, don't hate Minho he really is trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbistg/pseuds/scbistg
Summary: It was after their open concert in Jeju that Hyunjin started avoiding him, Changbin is certain of this.





	it beats for you (it bleeds for you)

**Author's Note:**

> so basically we had a friendly fic challenge. the goal was 5k written in a month, the pairings and prompt was generated by online generator. i got Changbin/Hyunjin to write and then Minho/Jisung as an optional pair. this was difficult lol. i'm not happy with how this turns out but i'm happy i finished it. it feels good to finished something haha.   
> Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos, and please suspend your disbelief when reading this. i really do hope you can enjoy the story at least :')

[](https://imgur.com/2JfICo3)

It was after their open concert in Jeju that Hyunjin started avoiding him, Changbin is certain of this. 

Before Jeju, Hyunjin was still the old Hyunjin Changbin know and understand, the clingy, easily amused giggle happy Hyunjin. The Hyunjin that welcomes his jokes, his hugs and antics, whose face breaks into amused eyesmiles whenever Changbin snuggles into his bed at bright early morning or late at night.

To be fair this new Hyunjin, the post Jeju Hyunjin, is still a clingy giggly mess of long limb and laughter that gets amused by the smallest thing uttered by a member. The difference is, post Jeju Hyunjin is doing all these things with everyone but Changbin. 

It was not even a subtle change , Changbin remembers Hyunjin falling sick after Jeju so he pegged it to his illness and tries not to get sad everytime Hyunjin avoid being in the same room as him. Hyunjin even going as far as pushing Changbin out of his room while steering his face away like Changbin has some kind of stench he can’t stand smelling. But that’s understandable, Hyunjin was vomiting so much during those days, unable to stomach any food he tried eating. 

It gets better the days after. After Hyunjin was recovering, his skin less pale, less wispy with more redness on his cheek whenever he laughs. It almost feel like Changbin is getting the old Hyunjin back. Only he doesn’t.

Hyunjin’s less up front about it, doesn’t push Changbin out of his shared room with Seungmin and Jisung like he did before, but he’s also less engaging, less attentive to Changbin’s jokes, like he’s just waiting for Changbin to stop talking to him, stop coming to his room for him. 

It’s not that Changbin is dense, he’s anything but. It’s just that he doesn’t want to believe Hyunjin is pushing him away. No way, not his Hyunjinnie. There has to be a reason. 

At first he thought that maybe it’s a team management thing. It's not uncommon for them to receive a note saying they should try push more skinship with a certain member for a period of time, to even things out, said management, so nobody felt left behind. Changbin is all for that team bonding and image making and stuff, but usually after a long day spent with others, he’ll find himself back in Hyunjin’s bed ready to hear the younger's story about his day, and also shares some of his own. But after Jeju there’s not even that. Is like Hyunjin disappears in the hours they used to spent together and it’s, in all honesty, frustrating. 

Changbin tried asking Hyunjin about this, right after he refused Changbin’s plea to accompany him down to Soulcup to get something sweet to drink, but then as Changbin found out later, latches himself to Felix’s side the second Felix offers to go get everyone's drink.

“I can’t talk to you right now, sorry hyung.” Hyunjin dismisses him with a smile. Oh but Changbin knows him so well, too well almost, to know the smile itself is fake, and that he can see the rising discomfort behind Hyunjin’s red contact lensed eyes. Didn't he wore grey colored earlier?

“Then when can we talk? You’re never around when i look for you.” Changbin soldiers on.

“I’ve been busy.” the younger reasons and if he’s not upset right now Changbin would’ve snorted,  _ busier than me?  _ waking up and sleeping thinking about lyrics lyrics  _ lyrics  _ nonstop for songs Chan hyung sends his way on top of all other things that demands his time, _ “ _ I’ve had to film for dingo and some other stuff,” Hyunjin continues as if he can read Changbin’s mind.

“We’ll talk right now. How’s that?” Changbin crosses his arm, blocking the way that they’re just standing awkwardly in the corridor. 

“I just said i can’t talk to you right now,” 

“Why not? Is there a certain reason? Can you please just tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Hyunjin won't look at him, fiddling with his phone instead. 

Changbin sighs, closing the gap between them and peers into Hyunjin’s face to catch his eyes, “Binnie binnie Changbinnie misses Jinnie jinnie Hyunjinnie.” he tries, whipping out his cutesy act because he knows Hyunjin is prone to laugh whenever he does it, reaching to touch Hyunjin’s plump lips.

But Hyunjin flinches, reels back with a gritted “Don’t touch me,” launched into Changbin’s way so quick it hits Changbin harder than Woojin’s forehead flick could ever. It definitely hurts a hell lot more.

Hyunjin’s face falls after that, after he realised what he did, what he said. But Hyunjin doesn’t apologize, just ducks his head and leave Changbin frozen in place in the company’s corridor, their shoulders bumping as Hyunjin walks away from him.

  
  


~

  
  


After Jeju, Hyunjin got increasingly close to Minho. This too, Changbin has come to realise.

Understandable, Changbin’s logic tells him. During his sick days, Minho stepped in to care for Hyunjin. Bang Chan might asked him to, or he might not, Minho hyung might volunteered like he did with Jisung or Jeongin before. It could be one or the other, but one thing for sure, Minho was almost always by Hyunjin’s side during his sick days. And now that Hyunjin is all better, it seems that he’s reluctant to leave Minho’s side.

Changbin is not jealous, not at all. They’re friends after all, all nine of them. So what if Changbin sneaks into Hyunjin’s room to go to Hyunjin’s bed like he always do but finds it empty, finds it cold, the blankets and sheets untouched, finds Hyunjin in Minho’s bed instead, curling beside him and clutching on the older’s sleeping attire, a ratty old tshirt and sweats while burying his face against Minho’s neck like he’s suffocating and Minho is air. 

It really shouldn’t matter that Hyunjin now grapples for Minho’s hand whenever he can, intertwines their fingers like he’d be lost without the older tugging him along everywhere.

Their stylist team are eating up this new found closeness, giving both of them similar prince-like looks, Minho with perfectly coiffed hairstyles and Hyunjin in colorful contact lenses, ash grey or cool blue. It works pretty well, if both of them are handsome before, they’re ethereal now, almost inhumanly beautiful, especially Hyunjin. But Changbin could be biased. 

Maybe Hyunjin is just bored, and Minho is something new,  _ someone _ new, Changbin fleetingly thinks. Changbin did the math, Minho joined the company in July, add that with the months they’re together as nine, and it’s barely just a year they have between them. They’ve gone close pretty fast because Minho is Minho but the fact remains, Minho is the last addition in their group of friends and they know less of him than anyone else in the team. Maybe that’s it. Maybe Hyunjin is just  _ discovering _ Minho. 

It happens to Bang Chan, Changbin remembers nights where the older would seek Minho, a bit restless, this subtle jitter that Chan manages to suppress well because he’s Chan after all. Changbin remembers the same look turning into a content one, after what Changbin assume is a meet up, Chan back with his easy smile, the apparent tension leaving his shoulder. The older even mumbles Minho’s name in his sleep sometimes but Changbin isn’t about to tell anyone that, loyalty and trust and all that. 

If Changbin remembers Bang Chan then he definitely knows Jisung. Heck, the poor kid is still going through it right now, stealing glances at Minho when they’re all gathered in the living room for movie night. Jeongin is laying with his head on his lap, and he has his phone in his hand but the whole time Jisung was looking at Minho sitting across them. Or maybe he was looking at Hyunjin, at the hand that reaches to rest on Minho’s thigh casually, the contact skin to skin with Minho wearing his shorts rather that the usual sweats, and the fact that Minho allows it to stay there without swatting it away playfully is something Changbin painfully notices.

Changbin wonders if he himself looks half as pitiful as Jisung is being right now. 

Maybe it’s just a phase, Changbin’s mind tells him. Hyunjin will grow out of it, he thinks again, reassuring no one, not even himself when Hyunjin rests his head on Minho’s shoulder and the older tickles under his chin, making Hyunjin giggle. 

  
  


~

  
  


It’s a particularly exhausting day and Changbin is tired even when his watch shows it’s barely eight in the evening. He was planning to go back to their dorm when he remembers Chan saying he’ll be working on some songs in the music production room. 

He knows Chan is working so hard for them so Changbin thought to get some hot chocolate from their ground floor cafe and bring it up to Chan for some added sugar in the older’s blood. God knows he might need it going on full drive the way he did without even drinking any caffeine. All he’s taken is his protein shakes, if Changbin has his supplements then Chan hyung is inseparable with his protein shakes. But still, Changbin doesn’t know how to function properly without coffee to be honest. It’s either coffee or sleep and as far as he knows Chan is not getting either one. So hot chocolate is the next best thing, he supposes. 

Changbin knows which production room Chan prefers, the smaller one in the corner, because despite having so many talents, their leader still thinks so little of himself. He was even fine working on their music in the comfort of their dorm, sacrificing both his and Changbin’s sleep. But Changbin usually would just escape to the peaceful silence in Hyunjin’s room on those days. Seungmin treasures his sleep and that means not a squeak from either Hyunjin or Jisung. So they talk in hushed whisper, Hyunjin suppressing his laughter against Changbin’s arm used to be one of the highlight of his day. 

Changbin doesn’t get to escape into Hyunjin’s bed anymore, but it’s fine, Chan doesn't work in their dorm as often anymore so he doesn’t have a reason anyway. Doesn’t mean that Changbin doesn’t miss Hyunjin, because he does. Oh he very much does.

That’s why when he opens the door to the music room, lights dimmed so low he can only see silhouettes, Changbin thinks he’s hallucinating when he hear Hyunjin’s voice. It’s mostly grunts and gasps but he knows one of them are  _ Hyunjin’s _ , there’s the sound of rustling and then,

_ “Hyung, does it hurt a lot? I should’ve stopped...” _ There’s something odd about Hyunjin’s voice, like he’s submerging underwater and gurgling around some water as he speaks, but it is Hyunjin’s voice nonetheless.

_ “Sshhh.. It’s alright, you needed this… . _ ” the other person giggles, out of breath and amused and Changbin knows that pitch anywhere, there’s only one person in their team with that kind of melodious pitch.

_ “But Minho hyung, Chan hyung--” _

_ “What Chan hyung doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?”  _ Minho replies, he sounds spent, still catching his breath from whatever happened before Changbin was here. 

_ “You won’t tell him that i--, you--?” _

_ “Tell you what,”  _ There’s more rustling and the shadow on the couch pulls apart into two silhouette, and Changbin is doomed because he knows who’s who instantly, “ _ I won’t tell if Chan hyung doesn’t ask, how’s that?” _

Changbin doesn’t know what to make of their conversation but he can feel his blood slowly boiling up in his veins, the anger building the more he process the whole matter. He doesn’t know what kind of iffy business is going on between the two but if it made them go behind Chan hyung’s back then it must be of nothing good. He’s not even upset for his own sake anymore. Changbin closes the door because he’s heard enough.

“Hey is Chan hyung done? I’m thinking we should drag him home early tonight so he can catch some z’s for a change.” Jisung appears out of nowhere and Changbin just stares at him. “Yo, hello. Earth to Changbin hyung.” 

_ Why do bad things always comes at once, _ Changbin wonders but keeps to himself. There’s nothing bad about Jisung of course, the kid is sunshine and rainbows and maybe a lot of mischief that causes Changbin headaches at times, but the headache coming this time is not Jisung’s fault. No the bad thing would be if Jisung went inside the room and see  _ them  _ together, being in whatever state they’re in. Changbin didn’t catch so much a clear visual but the noises he’s hearing,  _ god the noises he’s heard from them _ . It doesn’t take a genius to know what they’re doing, Changbin bitterly thinks.

“Tsk. you’re no fun. Whatever, i’m going to get Chan hyung and we’ll getting out of here. Hey do you think that ramen stall still open at these hours?” Jisung gives up snapping his fingers in front of Changbin’s face when he doesn’t respond, and instead heads to the door, hand already going forward to turn the handle.

“You don’t want to go in there.” Changbin warns, catching Jisung’s arm to prevent him from moving.

Jisung turns his face to eyeball Changbin humorously, “What? Why not? Don’t tell me Chan hyung altered the song and made it into female pitch again, my vocal cord is shaking.”

“No that’s not it.” Changbin pulls Jisung away from the door, releases his grip when he’s put himself between Jisung and that damn room, “Just go home, Jisungie. There’s nothing you want to see in there.” 

There’s a pregnant pause after that, Jisung’s smile faltering as he looks straight into Changbin’s eyes, thinking so loud Changbin can hear the wheels in Jisung’s head turning. 

Like this, Jisung looks younger than his age, eyes wide and cheeks full. Changbin has always thought of Jisung as his equal, unlike how he acts towards the other maknae line Jisung is… special. Jisung is like his twin, his soulmate even, in a very opposite kind of way. And so like the way he knows he’s falling bits by bits, one laughter after another into Hyunjin, Changbin also knows how Jisung lets himself gets tangled little by little into Minho’s charm.

It was so obvious to see, for him at least, Jisung who always made sure Minho gets his mic in every stage and events, how he accommodates Minho’s opinion in their team meetings, the way Jisung guides Minho with his parts in their songs, the way Jisung  _ looks _ at Minho when he thinks no one is watching. It was almost like seeing himself with Hyunjin, only that where Hyunjin has been responsive, reciprocating Changbin’s affection with his own. Minho has been… vague, for a lack of a better word. He’s hot and cold towards Jisung, sometimes affectionate, other time he’s indifferent. Minho is an enigma and like Changbin, Jisung seems to have trouble trying to read the older’s heart. 

But Jisung doesn’t room with Bang Chan, Changbin does. And reading Chan is a much easier task, one that Changbin can say he excels on. So Changbin takes the longing and fond stares from Bang Chan to Minho, takes his super cheerful manners after every meetups they have, takes Minho’s quiet compliance to Chan’s quirky whims, unresisting and borderline eager in his own way. Because Changbin learns a long time ago to not listen to what people are saying, but to look into their actions. So he looked, and he puts two and two together. 

“Is… is Minho hyung in there?” Jisung licks his lips, eyes darting from Changbin to the closed door and back. Changbin nods, it seems he’s not the only one who’s been looking and figuring out.

“Ah..cool..cool… at least Chan hyung has company” Jisung puts on a smile that is so fake and fabricated Changbin’s heart aches for him.

“He’s not with Chan hyung.”

“Uh?...then… who--”

“Hyunjin. He’s in there with Hyunjin.” 

“Hyunjin? why would he be in there with Hyunjin, I--,” Jisung takes a step back, a hand pressing his chest when it dawns to him. Then he glances up to Changbin, a million questions in his eyes that dies down like candles being put out because both of them knows what this means. 

Changbin wonders if Jisung can see his heartbreak as clear as he can see Jisung’s. 

“Wow.” Jisung breaks the silence.

“Yeah.”

“I ...i can’t be here. I can’t do this right now. I need to go.” Jisung tells him, his face still in apparent daze, unable to even fake a smile this time. 

By the time Jisung is gone, the door behind Changbin swings open and the next seconds finds Changbin standing face to face with a wide eyed Hyunjin. He looks ethereal, skin almost glowing, his eyes bright cerulean blue making him look even more immaculate.  _ These damn contact lenses _ , Changbin thinks. But unearthly as Hyunjin may look, he also look very human with how clearly embarrassed he is right now, ashamed almost, like a kid getting caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. When Minho appears behind him Changbin couldn’t help but think that this one cookie jar is not even Hyunjin’s to take from, and just like that his anger is back.

“Hyung…” Hyunjin mumbles, at the same time Changbin says,

“I don’t know what you two think you’re doing but it needs to stop.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Bin-ah, stay out of this.” Minho speaks for them because Hyunjin looks so stricken like he wants the world to swallow him. Changbin wants to hug him, want to comfort him because he’s always so weak when it comes to the younger boy, but he can’t be weak, not right now. So he focused on Minho instead.

“I know that  _ this _ , whatever this is, “ Changbin gestures between Hyunjin and Minho, “ is hurting the entire team. You can’t just do this behind everyone’s back and think it’s alright. Did you even think about how everyone else would feel? how the team, o _ ur team, t _ he team we struggled to achieve together, or you just going to throw that away so you two can--, ugh..” Changbin paces around before kicking the wall. Hyunjin flinches. 

“Calm down.” Minho says tiredly, “No one is hurting anyone.”

“Say that to me again after you seen Jisung’s face when he ran out of here because he doesn’t want to see the two of you. Hyung, i know you’re not  _ that _ oblivious. ”

“What happen between me and Jisung has nothing to do with you.” Minho deadpans, but Changbin can see the way he shakes, probably didn’t expect Jisung to be dragged into this. But that’s the whole point. Changbin needs to make him see that what they’re doing is messing up with everyone.

Changbin is prepared for anything really, but nothing prepares him when Hyunjin’s face crumples into tears. “ It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. Please don’t be angry at Minho hyung. It’s all my fault.” He stutters, wiping his tears messily, breath already hitching and Changbin hates himself for making him cry, he hates it even more that it is Minho who approaches Hyunjin first to console him.

“It’s not your fault, nothing is your fault. Hyunjin, you didn’t ask for this.” 

“But i placed you and Chan hyung in such a difficult situation, and now Jisung… None of this will happen if i just di--”

“Shhusshh… none of that. I won’t hear it. Go home, go back to the dorm and get some rest.” Minho brushes Hyunjin’s hair out of his face, and when the younger looks up his eyes are of dull blue, no longer striking clear as it was.

“This has to stop hyung.” Changbin starts again after Hyunjin leaves them.” I don’t allow it.” 

“ _ This _ is not something that needs your permission, Bin-ah. Just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean it’s going to stop.” Minho sighs.

For the first time tonight Changbin register just how drained Minho looks. He’s pale, and seems very much wiped, but the hoodie he’s wearing doesn’t cover the bruise on his neck and Changbin’s sympathy evaporated quickly. 

“So you won’t stop whatever it is you have with Hyunjin? you don’t care about the group?”

“I’m doing this because i care about Hyunjin. Trust me. What you’re doing now is hurting Hyunjin the most.”

“And you’re not hurting Jisung?” 

This gets Minho to shut up, just like how Changbin expected, but then the older shakes his head, “He’ll understand.”

“Will he? Because i don’t.”

“Because you’re stupid. Jisung is smart.” Is what Minho leaves Changbin with as he staggers towards the corridor. 

But Jisung’s eyes are swollen when Changbin meets him in the kitchen the next day, both Chan and Minho nowhere to be seen, and Hyunjin is avoiding him. Well, at least that one he’s already getting used to.

  
  


~

  
  


It seems though, that he talked some sense into Hyunjin that night because after that incident, Hyunjin doesn’t cling to Minho anymore. He keeps to himself mostly, to Changbin’s dismay. He knows how Hyunjin likes physical affection and--even if it’s not with him, Changbin hopes he’ll get it from the other members, but he doesn’t. He shies away when Woojin comes to cuddle him on the couch, he doesn’t tease Jeongin all that much, just watches with a quiet smile as Seungmin chases their maknae around the dorm. He doesn’t eat as much too, he’s already having small portions compared to the others before, but now, now it seems he hardly eats. And Changbin is worried. Somehow Minho’s words about this hurting Hyunjin more than anyone echoes back to him. 

And this is how Changbin finds Hyunjin in the middle of the night, rummaging their cabinets for something he hasn’t found by the look of it. He’s not looking very well, Changbin notices, he’s pale, almost wispy and frail and it reminds Changbin about the days when he’s fallen ill, and he’s jumpy, gasping and hitting the counter with his back when Changbin greets him.

“It’s just me. Just me.” Changbin holds his palm up in a non threatening way. 

“Oh… yeah.. Hyung. “ Hyunjin visibly gulps. 

“Looking for ramen? They’re in the bottom drawer.” Changbin walks passed Hyunjin to crouch down and open the drawer, “I’m making some too, do you want me to make one for you?” Changbin offers. 

He’s holding up an olive branch, Changbin knows. This is the most he talked to Hyunjin after that night it’s crazy, because once upon a time they were so close they talked about everything and nothing. 

“I’m.. uhh.. “ Hyunjin scratches the back of his neck, his eyes are red this time, Changbin wonders if Hyunjin had a schedule earlier because why would he be wearing colored lenses at these hours. With those lenses on Hyunjin looks like a hungry animal. “I’m looking for Chan hyung’s protein shakes, actually. It used to be-- uh.. It used to be there.” Hyunjin points at the upper cabinet. 

“He ran out of it, didn’t he tell you?” Changbin rips two package of ramen and puts it into a pot of water before placing it on the stove. “He’s been fussing about it the whole week?”

“Did he?” Hyunjin sounds contemplative, and close. Changbin doesn’t know when or how but Hyunjin is suddenly behind him, Changbin can feel his breath ghosting the side of his face.

“Hyung, smell’s so good.” Hyunjin speaks, and it sounded off. So Changbin looks over his shoulder to find the younger indeed standing so close to him with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he does so.

Changbin turns to his ramen and clears his throat, “Yeah, they’re… they’re the better brand. We can share, i can share you if you want.”

Hyunjin chuckles, but it doesn’t sound like he’s laughing, “Not the ramen. I mean you, hyung. You smell so good, do you know that? So good.” Hyunjin has both his hands on Changbin’s elbow now and Changbin almost fainted when he feels the tip of Hyunjin’s nose nudging his nape.

“Must be my cologne.” Changbin answers, his heart pounding fast. They’ve been close, physically close before, but not like this. 

“Mmhm..no… it’s Changbin’s hyung smell... , it’s been driving me crazy…i tried so hard, hyung, i really did. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, hyung? smelling so soo good, fuck.” 

“Hyunjin… what are you talking about?” Changbin tries to laugh it off, tries because Hyunjin doesn’t curse, Hyunjin also doesn’t mouth at his nape like this, his lips soft and warm and  _ wet.  _ What they have before, they haven’t had a name for it, and it’s intimate but it’s not this type of intimate. There’s always that fear of crossing some sort of line between them, but having  _ this, _ right now, after getting the cold shoulder for weeks, after finally accepting that Hyunjin possibly had just grown apart from him gets Changbin mind reeling. His breath hitches when Changbin feels  _ teeth.  _ “Hyunjin what--”

Changbin turns and locks eyes with Hyunjin. He’s never seen Hyunjin with such intensity before, his red eyes practically  _ glowing _ , can lenses even do that? He sees the longing in Hyunjin’s eyes, sees the hunger _ ,  _ like he’s been starving and Changbin is the best bun in town. But Changbin doesn’t get to say anything more because Chan hyung appears at their kitchen entrance, barking Hyunjin’s name enough to snap the younger off whatever it was he’s on.

Hyunjin’s lets Changbin’s elbows go like it’s made of fire, at least that’s what Changbin is feeling, he’s burning everywhere Hyunjin had touched him. 

“I’m--.. i’m... I’m so sorry… i didn’t mean--” Hyunjin shakes his head, alternating his glance between Changbin and Chan.

“It’s alright Hyunjin, back away from Changbin now.” Chan is in full authoritative mode, and the pale grey contact lens he’s wearing making him look even more intimidating. Their stylist really went crazy with all these lenses they’re making the members wear huh, Changbin’s fleetingly thinks.

“Hyunjin, now.” Chan adds when Hyunjin looks like he doesn’t want to leave Changbin’s side.

Changbin doesn’t get it. Okay maybe some boundaries have been crossed, but Chan is acting like Hyunjin is going to attack him or something, which well considering what was happening a moment ago, it might be possibly be true but hey it’s not like Changbin will mind? He’ll volunteer as tribute if that what it takes to get Hyunjin’s mouth on him again. 

“Hyunjin go with Minho. The protein shakes are in my bag, they sent it to the company building instead, that’s why we’re not getting it last week.” Chan says again, and yes that is Minho’s tuft of hair coming behind Chan, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as he approaches Hyunjin, his oversized sleeping tshirt sags over his collarbones.

“Oh he’s not going anywhere.” Changbin glares at Minho, the pang of betrayal still raw in his chest. He reaches for Hyunjin’s hand and holds it tightly. Hyunjin’s hand is cold, almost freezing and Changbin is taken aback. Hyunjin is usually a furnace, body burning hot even on rest mode. “Hyunjin stays with me until someone tell me what’s going on.” He deadpans.

The silence stretches until Minho sighs, “Can we please let him in on it before he kills me in my sleep or whatever thinking i stole Hyunjin from him. It’s bad enough that he thinks we’re hooking up behind your back, Chan hyung.”

“Let me in on what?” Changbin looks at Chan. 

Chan purses his lips and crosses his arms, he’s looking straight at Hyunjin. “It’s not mine to tell. But, let go of Hyunjin and let him go with Minho, and then after that,... after that, we’ll talk. Is that okay?”

Chan is addressing Changbin, but it’s Hyunjin who nods. “It’s fine. Let me go and i’ll tell you everything, hyung. I promise.” Hyunjin murmurs with eyes fixated on the kitchen floor.

  
  


An hour later sees all four of them sitting in the living room’s couch. Hyunjin is looking significantly better, he looks refreshed, no longer shaky and jumpy like earlier. His eyes no longer glowing red, it’s back into blue, not a striking cerulean blue like last time Changbin caught him with Minho, more like night blue. He also look significantly calmer.

“So?” Changbin starts.

Hyunjin licks his lips, and opens his mouth, “Hyung, do you remember when we did the open concert in Jeju last time?” Changbin nods. “Well this was a day after that,”

Hyunjin starts telling him about what happened to him the night he walked home from the company building, alone, because all other members still had something to do there, vocal class, korean class, composing and such. He was walking out of a convenience store when he saw an old man limping, it was raining pretty hard then and Hyunjin being Hyunjin approached and offered to share his umbrella. The old man lured him into a small alley and attacked him, injured him so bad Hyunjin thought he was going to die.

“He almost killed you? When was i when this happened? Why didn’t you call me? Hyunjin… are you alright now? Do you need anything?The fuck why didn’t anyone tell me?” Changbin voice rises because how could they kept something like this away from him? What the fuck happened to teamwork and all for one one for all nine or none shit?

“I’m fine, hyung. I really am.” Hyunjin grins, a genuine one this time, something Changbin hasn’t seen in a while. He reaches for Changbin’s hand and Changbin holds it like he never want to let go. 

“I didn’t call you because you were busy with Jisung and Chan hyung, and i know you hardly check your phone when you’re working like that.” 

Changbin opens his mouth and closes it again because, yeah, Hyunjin is right, he doesn’t check his phone when he’s working on stuff with 3racha. A pang of guilt sits heavy in Changbin’s chest.

“So i called Minho hyung, i know he’d be in the dorm, and that’s a closer distance than the company building. After that i don’t really remember. I think i passed out a few times.”

Minho who is sitting pressed close to Chan nods. “You were in and out of it. It was--” Minho pauses, “bad. It was really bad.”

“I remember telling Minho hyung i don’t wanna die,” Hyunjin giggles, but no one else laughs with him.

“What happened next?” Changbin prods, his hand still tightly holding Hyunjin’s.

“He died.” Minho hums.

“I died.” It’s Hyunjin who’s nodding now, confirming Minho’s words. Changbin’s jaw goes slack.

“W-what?”

“I did cpr on him to buy some time, keep his heart beating at least until--”

“The ambulance come?” 

Minho shakes his head,”Too late for that, i was waiting for Chan hyung.” 

“Chan hyung?” Changbin turns to Chan with questions in his head.

“When i found them, Hyunjin was...in between. I don’t know if i did the right thing, i still don’t, if it’s better for him…”

“I’m thankful that you did what you did, hyung. I understand it placed a heavy burden on you, but i wouldn't have wanted it any other way.” Hyunjin assures him. Chan gives the younger half a smile. 

“What…exactly did you do?” Changbin asks Chan.

“He gave Hyunjin his blood.” Minho answers Changbin when Chan keeps quiet.

“You-- he what?” 

“He cut his palm and let it drip into Hyunjin’s mouth, a couple… how many drip? i didn’t really count, how much would it take to do that?” Minho turns to Chan, clearly unfazed.

Chan shrugs, scratching his head, “A couple mililitre i think, it doesn’t really take much. The wound closes almost instantly anyway so i figured--”

“Hello can we focus here?” Changbin looks at the both of them in disbelieve. “Why would Chan hyung give Hyunjin his blood like that, i respect you hyung but what the fuck?”

For the first time that night, Chan smiles to him, even if it’s a bit weary, “Bin-ah, remember when i told you about vampChan?”

“Yeah, you’re so goddamn pale everywhere you look like a vampire, pardon my french.”

“That’s because i am one.” Chan holds Changbin’s gaze and Changbin swears his grey eyes glows. 

“The turning process was instantly,” Minho chips in, “We got Hyunjin home that night, but the adjusting days after were pretty rough.” 

“I can’t stomach any food, i’m constantly thirsty and hungry but whatever i ate comes back out.” Hyunjin murmurs beside Changbin. 

“And he’s newly turned so we can’t give him my protein shakes, not yet, he needs fresh blood. At least in the first few days. He can’t keep taking mine because there’s a chance of poisoning with him being a fledgling and all ” Chan winces.

“Minho hyung practically saved my life with how much i drank from him since day one,” Hyunjin gives a look filled with gratitude towards Minho. “Chan hyung reminds me to only take from Minho hyung once a day if i have too, but that day, when you saw us… uh…”

Hyunjin gets that ashamed look again, lowering his head so he doesn’t have to look at anyone. “I was so thirsty, i asked Minho hyung if i can take from him for the second time on that day.”

“Don’t feel so guilty,” Minho kicks Hyunjin’s shin lightly, “Rules are made to be broken.”

When Chan quirks his eyebrow up, noticeably disagreeing with what he said, the dancer reaches to pat the australian’s cheek lightly, “What’s with the face? Hyunjin is actually so much better in controlling his thirst compared to  _ someone _ , or do i need to remind you why i sprained my ankle that time?” he coos, tone melodious and affectionate. But of course he’s Minho, so he turns his attention to Changbin and Hyunjin, and stage whispers to them, “He drained me so much that day, i was lightheaded and couldn’t land the dance move properly.”

Hyunjin giggles beside him, and Chan shamelessly pouts.

“This is so much to take in,” Changbin groans, ducking his head between his knees. 

Hyunjin hugs him. It takes a moment for Changbin’s brain to register that  _ Hyunjin is hugging him.  _ He’s pressing his cheek to Changbin’s shoulder and when Chanbin turns to see him Hyunjin looks at him with his usual innocent adoration it makes Changbin’s breath catches.

Clearing his throat, Changbin asks Chan again, “So like, anyone else knows about this? about you and Hyunjin being..uhh.. vampires?”

It sounds so unreal when he said it out loud,  _ Vampires _ . God, Changbin still think he might wake up and all of this would just be a dream. But then the hand that’s holding his is warm, and the smile on Hyunjin’s face is warmer. If this is a dream, Changbin decides he doesn’t want to wake up. 

“As far as i know, only me, Chan and Hyunjin?” Minho counts with his hand. Chan is looking at Minho with such dopey look on his face Changbin want to tease him, but then he remembers he probably look as silly as Chan when he’s looking at Hyunjin if not more, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“Uhh… about that…” Chan mutters sheepishly.

There’s shuffling coming from behind Minho’s room and a moment later the door slides open partly, revealing a grinning Woojin. “Bold of you to assume Chan doesn’t tell me everything about everything.” 

He walks out then, smiling to everyone in the room. 

“So us here and Woojin hyung?” Changbin asks to no one in particular.

Only of course this time it’s Hyunjin’s door that creaks open, and Seungmin walks towards them with a knowing smile. He takes his seat beside Hyunjin and picks up a couch pillow, bumping his shoulder to his roommate. “Do you really think Hyunjin here will ever keep a secret from me?”

Changbin blinks, “Okay  _ and Seungmin _ , anyone else?” he looks to the direction of their rooms. 

He can’t say he’s surprised when Jeongin peeks before shuffling out to sit beside Seungmin.  _ Seungmin hyung tells me everything, i didn’t even have to ask him to.  _ He grins widely. 

“You knew?” Changbin’s eyebrows almost disappears when Felix casually walks out to sit on the floor, leaning back between Minho’s legs.

“Who do you think hook Chan hyung with his protein shakes supplier? I have two cousins that are vampires, it’s cool.” 

Somebody clears their throat and when it’s Jisung who gingerly walks towards them, Changbin just want to hug him.

Jisung is wearing a smile, and it’s a sincere one. But it’s also a pained one. If Jisung knows about Chan and Minho, Changbin can’t even begin to imagine the heartache the younger been holding inside him. The heart wants what the heart wants, Changbin knows this first hand. So he knows even if Jisung understand the bond between Minho and Chan, it doesn’t mean Jisung can stop whatever he’s feeling towards Minho so easily. 

“I.. uhh.. i know about Chan hyung, and i know that Minho hyung is ahh…  _ helping _ him.” Jisung says after he’s seated near Changbin’s feet, Changbin’s hand immediately goes to squeeze the younger’s shoulder. “but i didn’t know about Hyunjin. But it’s like, as Felix said, it’s cool.” 

Jisung gives an assuring smile to Hyunjin who smiles back at him.

“Okay.” Chan says when all nine of them ended up gathering in their living room. “I guess it’s not a secret anymore.” He giggles and then yelps when Minho starts hitting his shoulder.

“You told me to keep it a secret, i can’t believe this. Don’t tell anyone, you said. Let’s not burden the others, you said.  _ Minho i’m telling you to not even say a word to your mum _ , you said, ” Everyone starts laughing because Chan makes an exaggerated show of pain everytime Minho hits him. “Ugh, do you have any idea how much i want to explain everything to Jisung?” Minho exasperates.

“M-me?” Jisung stares wide eyed at Minho at the mention of his name.

“Yes you. Oh Jisungie, there’s so much i need to tell you.” Changbin rarely seen Minho like this, face all serious without that usual streak of mischief underlying his voice. 

“Actually,  _ we  _ need to talk to you.” Chan says then, and it doesn’t escapes Changbin the way he reaches for Minho’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

“I… i think i have a lot i need to talk to Changbin hyung too.” Hyunjin tugs on their own intertwined fingers to get Changbin’s attention.

“Alright kids, then this is the plan for the night.” Woojin claps his hand to get everyone’s attention. “Chan and Minho, you take Jisung and go to Chan’s room and… fix whatever it is between you three. Changbin, you and Hyunjin can have Hyunjin’s room to talk, cuddle, make up, make out, whatever gets you two going again, but be safe, am i clear?”

“Hyung, i hate you. Don’t say such words in front of the baby.” Seungmin shrills, keeping his hands to cover a grinning Jeongin’s ears.

“Everyone else sleeping in our room,“ Says Woojin cheerfully, “Seungmin you can take Minho’s bed or you can just sleep top bunk with Jeongin.”

“Hyung i love you. Have i told you i love you cause i do.” Seungmin backpedals, already hugging the maknae tightly, “and i’m sleeping with Jeongin, thankyou.”

“Noooo… save meee..” Jeongin whines to everyone’s amusement. 

  
  


~

  
  


If anyone would’ve told Changbin this morning that he will be sleeping in Hyunjin’s bed, with Hyunjin’s head on his chest and Hyunjin’s arm around his waist, he wouldn’t believed it. But here he is, Hyunjin a comforting weight on him, his body warm, pliant against Changbin’s every nook and crannies. He’s back being affectionate,back being  _ his _ Hyunjinnie. It is as if the period of Hyunjin being distant doesn’t exist.

“How come you’re so warm now, you were so cold before in the kitchen?” Changbin hums, hand rubbing comforting circles on Hyunjin’s back.

“That’s because i was hungry,  _ starving _ , i always gets cold when i’m like that.”

“When was the last time you eat?”

“From Minho hyung, when you saw us last time, that was the last i ever take from him. I didn’t want to upset you more.” Changbin can feel the movement of Hyunjin’s lips against him as the younger mumbles his answer. “I had Chan hyung’s protein shakes, but that’s like, a week ago i think, so i was pretty hungry.” 

“I’m so sorry i was so stupid.” Changbin frowns.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter now, right?” 

“You’re full now?”

Hyunjin nods, breathing out as he tightens his arms around Changbin, “Minho hyung made me that protein shake so i feel a lot better.” 

“You didn’t .. drink from him?” Changbin asks, carding his fingers between the strands of Hyunjin’s hair slowly. The younger shakes his head.

“I told you i don’t want to upset you. Also i can’t even if i wanted to. Didn’t you see the marks on Minho hyung?” Hyunjin lifts his head to look at Changbin.

Changbin’s head plays back the moment Minho appears in the kitchen with them, when the neckline of his tee sags down, he noticed red purplish blotches peppering the skin below his collarbone. 

“Chan hyung probably taken from him earlier, and that’s too fast for anyone to be taking from him again.” Hyunjin settles back down.”I heard it’s hard not to when you’re mating.”

“Ma--, uhh what? hard not to what?” Changbin asks, feeling heat creeping up his neck.

“Hard not to bite and drink from your mate when you’re mating. The smell of your mate’s blood is already intoxicating but when being intimate, everything goes over drive. Or so i’ve been told.” Hyunjin clears his throat, and then adds after a pause, “Minho hyung is Chan hyung’s mate, in case you’re wondering.” 

“Huh, i knew they have something going on, i just never knew vampires bite collarbones,” Changbin murmurs in contemplation,”What?”

Hyunjin is shaking with laughter, and he props himself with his chin on Changbin’s chest, so he can face the older guy when he’s talking, ”Because we don’t? Those are probably hickeys Chan hyung gave him. The actual bite mark disappears within ten minutes or so, lovebites however, they lasts.” Hyunjin whisper then, his thumb caressing Changbin’s pulse point absentmindedly.

“So the bruise on Minho hyung’s neck, back at the music room, that was…” 

“Bite mark.” Hyunjin answers quickly. “We literally just finished when you’re there. You wouldn’t even know it’s there had you arrived a bit later.”

“I see.” Changbin nods.

“I’m sorry you have to see that. Actually i’m sorry for a lot of things, hyung.” Hyunjin frowns, “I thought avoiding you was the best thing to do. Minho hyung keep telling me to just tell you everything but i was...i was worried.”

“Did you worry i would think differently of you? You should never think that way, nothing can ever make me think less of you, Hyunjin-ah… Hyung is--- Hyung is here for you. Hyung is born for you.” 

Hyunjin giggles, and Changbin thinks if he dies right now, right this second in this bed, he has no regret in life. Because Hyunjin is giggling, Hyunjin is happy and embarrassed--the cute kind, not the pitiful one Changbin promised himself he will never let Hyunjin feel ever again--and he did that, he made Hyunjin giggle. It makes Changbin’s heart swells with pride and affection. 

“Thankyou, hyung. You’re very kind to me,“ Hyunjin says after his giggles mellows down, “ But that’s not quite why. Do you know how Chan hyung discovers Minho hyung is his mate?” 

Changbin shakes his head. “No but you’re going to tell me, right?”

Hyunjin grins, his fingers playing with Changbin’s earlobe now. It tickles, but Changbin can’t bring himself to stop him, so he stays quiet and listens.

“You know how we can smell blood?”

“I know now.” Changbin answers, and Hyunjin just grins wider.

“Well we can. Chan hyung also said, that later i can detect heartbeats? Even from afar, and knows exactly who the person is.”

“You didn’t know i was in the music room.” Changbin murmurs.

“I did.” Hyunjin replies, “But only after a while, after the rush of feeding subsides i-- i can hear your heartbeats. Anyway, all blood smells alike, they’re generally…. Uhh.. nice smelling? Like when you’re walking inside a bakery, and everything just smells good? Yeah, that’s how we-- at least how i smell blood in people. A mate though…”

“Go on…,” Changbin prompts.

“A mate scent is… is like nothing else in the whole world, hyung. It’s the nicest, most delicious scent ever. It has to be, because its purpose is to pull you in, so you can find each other. And when you find it, you just want it so bad… so bad it’s driving you crazy when you can’t touch them, can’t hold them close to let them know how wanted they are, how you want them so much it physically hurt you.” 

“Hyunjinnie…”

“Yes hyung?” 

“Are you hungry again?... your eyes, they’re… they’re red…”

“Are they?” Hyunjin chuckles, closing his eyes as he smiles. Changbin notices that Hyunjin’s canine got significantly pointier. “They always turns into some shade of blue after i feed, hyung.” Hyunjin explains.

“They’re pretty.” Changbin tells him, caressing Hyunjin’s cheek. His thumb moving gently over Hyunjin’s closed eyelids.

“Bright blue when it’s fresh blood, dull blue when it’s processed, like Chan hyung’s  _ protein shakes. _ ”

“Let me guess, those aren’t really protein..”

Hyunjin shrugs, “ If you consider powdered blood protein, then i suppose it is. In a way.”

“Hyunjin…” Changbin calls him, hand moving to hold Hyunjin’s nape this time.

“Yes hyung..” Hyunjin replies him, eyes still shut.

“What does it means when your eyes are red?”

“That i’m hungry.”Hyunjin nods, “But they’re also red when i’m angry, upset, or when i feel...strong emotions.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I just fed. I told you that.”

“Are you angry then?

Hyunjin shakes his head.

“Hyunjin…”

“Yes hyung…” 

“Why is your eyes red?” 

Changbin can’t shake the feeling that something had shift the mood between them. Hyunjin is still smiling, still has his eyes closed but Changbin can feel the tension rising. His heart is beating fast in his ribcage like it knows something is coming.

“Why is Hyunjin’s eyes red, “ Hyunjin murmurs, “Hyunjin’s eyes are red, because Changbin hyung has the sweetest most amazing smell in the whole world. Hyunjin’s eyes are red, because Changbin hyung is Hyunjin’s mate, and everything in Hyunjin’s wants to claim Changbin hyung as Hyunjin’s own.”

Hyunjin lets out a shuddering breath after that, but he still keeping his eyes closed. Changbin rubs gently on his back, and tells him, “Okay.”

Hyunjin blinks his eyes open, and he looks at Changbin in a mix of confusion and disbelieve, “Okay? Really okay?”

“I just said it.  _ Okay _ . It’s not like i haven’t already spend every waking hour thinking about how i can make you smile again or how to make you like me again, or at least like how to make you like how i smell, because i genuinely thought you hated my cologne with you keep pushing me away. Do you know how many times i changed brands, it was giving  _ me _ a headache. Wait.. why are your eyes not red anymore? They’re brown. Omo.. did i ruined the mood? I ruined the mood didn’t i? Why are you laughing. Hyunjin stop laughing.“ But Hyunjin only laughs harder when Changbin switches into his fake falsetto girly voice,  _ Stop laughing i’m telling you, Stop it!!  _ and Hyunjin laughs so hard he falls off the bed. 

It’s feels good. To see Hyunjin’s face all scrunched up in laughter, to see the affection clear in his eyes now that he’s honest with Changbin about everything. Changbin had missed laughing with Hyunjin, he thinks Hyunjin has the best kind of laughter in the world. He’s allowed to be biased. He’s Hyunjin’s mate after all.

Speaking of mate, mating and all that follows, the first time Hyunjin fed from him, Changbin feels warm all over. There’s no pain whatsoever, there’s only a pleasant tingly feeling. And Minho is right, Hyunjin’s self control is remarkable. Not once he ever left Changbin feel drained, always so careful, always so attentive. This is also what gives Changbin a new found respect towards Chan and Minho. For Minho to volunteer in taking care of Hyunjin when he needed it the most, lets Hyunjin follow him around like he’s Hyunjin’s mother duck because newly turned vampires are so vulnerable they can’t help to be clingy to their caregiver, for that Changbin is forever grateful to him. For Chan to let Hyunjin feed from Minho, lets Hyunjin latches to Minho--his beloved mate--side 25/8, shows Changbin just how big Chan’s heart is. He always know Chan is a good person uhh… vampire-person, but even Changbin can’t bear the thought of someone else touching his Hyunjinnie.

That said, he and Hyunjin decides it’s better to take things slow. Nothing really changes between them aside from the part where Hyunjin is his mate, Changbin supposes that’s because they already have that connection even before any of this happened, they just didn’t have a name for it yet. On the physical side, they’re not rushing it. Hugs and cuddles, hand holding and light kisses, a make out session here and there is enough for them, for now at least.

About Jisung, well, Changbin is happy to say Jisung is now dating Minho hyung, and he’s also dating Chan hyung. It’s a three way relationship that Changbin doesn’t really understand how it work exactly but it seems like it’s working for them, and that’s all that matters. Jisung is back being cheerful again, even more now than Changbin ever remember him. Minho is still hot and cold towards Jisung, but now he knows that the cold is only for teasing the younger. Changbin still can’t understand how Minho’s mind operates though, but then again who can? Chan is looking very happy very proud of his two boyfriends and Jeongin is still running away from Seungmin’s hyper-affection. Woojin hyung is still in a passionate relationship with his fried chickens and Felix is still wilding with his fortnite dance moves whenever he can. Looking at it this way, everything kind of falls in place wonderfully for them, Changbin thinks.

  
  
  
  


_ “Hey, Hyunjin, do you think there are other groups with vampire members besides our group?” _

_ “Of course there are, Chan hyung told me a couple. Mark hyung is one, also Sunmi noona. Chan hyung said Bambam hyung begged Mark hyung to turn him, but Mark hyung refused him.” _

_ “Ohh, really? Mark hyung and Sunmi noona?and as expected, Bambam hyung would ask that.” _

_ “Let’s see… Mina noona, Nayeon noona, Chaeyoung noona, “ _

_ “Chaeyoung noona?” _

_ “Chaeyoung noona, also Yerin noona.” _

_ “What about Jinyoung hyung?” _

_ “Uhmmm no,Jinyoung hyung is not a vampire, but he is exceptionally handsome for a human, amazingly talented too. Also his blood smells the best, after your blood of course, hyung.” _

_ “Of course, i expect nothing less from your crush to Jinyoung hyung.” _

_ “Hyuuung..” _

_ “I’m joking, i’m joking. Tell me more names.” _

_ “Wooyoung hyung and Junho hyung, did you noticed how they look even younger now than before?” _

_ “I bet Taecyeon hyung is also a vampire.” _

_ “Nuh uh, Taecyeon hyung is lycan, a werewolf.” _

_ “What? For real?” _

_ “No, i’m joking. Taecyeon hyung is human… ish.” _

_ “Hwang Hyunjinnnnnnn..” _

_ “Is a vampire. I’m sure about this one.” _

_ “A hardworking handsome vampire at that.” _

_ “Ouuu.. is he now?” _

_ “Yes he is. Most diligent hard working vampire to ever uh… work hard.” _

_ “And hyung knows this how?” _

_ “Because he’s my vampire.” _

_ “Then that makes him a very lucky vampire, doesn’t it?” _

_ “Yes. yes it does.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin.


End file.
